2015
2015 (MMXV) je rok, který začal ve čtvrtek 1. ledna 2015 v souladu s gregoriánským kalendářem. Skončí ve čtvrtek 31. prosince 2015. Události *1. leden **Litva se stala 19. členem Eurozóny. **Lotyšsko se ujalo předsednictví Rady Evropské unie. **Dohoda o Euroasijském ekonomickém svazu ze dne 29. května 2014, podepsána zástupci Ruska, Běloruska a Kazachstánu, vstoupila v platnost - vznikl Eurasijský ekonomický svaz, jejíž součástí jsou uvedené země a Arménie (dohoda o přistoupení Arménie ze dne 10. října 2014 nabyla účinnosti 2. ledna 2015). **Srbsko se ujalo předsednictví Organizace pro bezpečnost a spolupráci v Evropě. **Plzeň a belgický Mons se na rok 2015 staly evropskými hlavními městy kultury. *3. leden - militanti Islámského státu popravili upálením zajatého pilota Jordánského královského letectva Maazel Kasásba a video s vraždou zveřejnil prostřednictvím svého účtu na Twitteru. *3. až 7. ledna - ve městě Baga a 16 okolních vesnicích (Nigérie) došlo k sérii masových vražd provedených salafíjskou džihádistickou skupinou Boko Haram. Přesný počet obětí není znám (odhady ve výpovědích místních obyvatel, svědků událostí byly přes 2 000, generálmajor nigerijských ozbrojených sil Chris Olukolade ohlásil 12. ledna na tiskové konferenci maximálně 150 obětí) *7. leden - cca v 11:30 SEČ dva maskovaní a těžce ozbrojení Chérif a Saïd Kouachi zaútočili na redakci satirického časopisu Charlie Hebdo v Paříži, kde zabili dvanáct lidí (deset přímo v sídle redakce a dvou policistů venku před budovou) a následkem útoku se zranilo pět osob a blíže nespecifikovaný počet policistů. K útoku se přihlásila Al-Káida na Arabském poloostrově. *9. leden **V Paříži zastřelil muž v židovském obchodě čtyři rukojmí. Večer ho policie zastřelila. **Dva pachatele útoku na redakci týdeníku Charlie Hebdo zastřelili u města Dammartin-en-Goele. *11. leden - Pochod v Paříži uctil památku 17 obětí teroristických útoků. Akce se zúčastnilo 1,5 milionu lidí, mezi nimi i řada zahraničních politiků. *11. až 12. leden - na summitu v Minsku (Bělorusko) pod záštitou OBSE řešily delegáti Ruska (prezident Vladimir Putin), Ukrajiny (prezident Petro Porošenko), Německa (kancléřka Angela Merkelová) a Francie (prezident François Hollande) selhání dodržení podmínek minského protokolu ze dne 5. září 2014 a dohodli se na řadě opatření ke zmírnění probíhajícího vojenského konfliktu na východě Ukrajiny. Dohodu (tzv. Minsk II) podepsali (stejně jako první Minskou dohodu) za OBSE švýcarská diplomatka Heidi Tagliaviniová, za Ukrajinu bývalý prezident Leonid Kučma Danylovyč, za Rusko ruský velvyslanec na Ukrajině Michail Jurjevic Zurabov a za separatisty vůdci jednostranně vyhlášených republik Aleksandr Vladimirovič Zacharčenko (Doněcká lidová republika) a Igor Venediktovič Plotnickij (Luhanská lidová republika). Příměří dle dohody mělo začít od 00:00 VEČ 15. ledna 2015, boje ale pokračovaly přinejmenším do 25. února. *15. leden - Švýcarská národní banka zrušila horní limit směnného kurzu franku (CHF) vůči euru, což vyvolalo paniku na devizovém trhu a euro kleslo na 0,85 CHF *22. leden - Po měsících nepokojů abdikoval jemenský prezident Abd Rabu Mansúr Hadí *25. leden - v Řecku se konaly předčasné parlamentní volby, v nichž se do parlamentu dostaly politické strany: Koalice radikální levice (36,34%, 149 mandátů), Nová demokracie (27,81%, 76), Zlatý úsvit (6,28 %, 17), Řeka (6,05%, 17), Komunistická strana Řecka (5,47%, 15), Nezávislí Řekové (4,75%, 13) a Panhelénské socialistické hnutí (4,68%, 13) *6. únor - prostřednictvím online hry Tetris představila Evropská centrální banka (ECB) novou dvacetieurovou bankovku, oficiálně byla představena prezidentem ECB Mariem Draghim 24. února 2015. Emitovat se začne 25. listopadu. *7. únor - Referendum na Slovensku *12. únor - Rada bezpečnosti OSN na 7379. schůzi jednomyslně přijala rezoluci 2199 (2015), zaměřenou na boj proti terorismu v Iráku a Sýrii prostřednictvím odsouzení jakéhokoli přímého nebo nepřímého obchodu s Al-Káidou a jejími spřízněnými skupinami nebo jednotlivci (zejména co se týká ropy a ropných produktů) a přistoupení k sankčním opatřením v případech porušení rezoluce *16. až 18. únor - navzdory příměří separatistické vojska na východě Ukrajiny zaútočily na město Debaltseve držené ukrajinskou armádou, která byla nucena stáhnout se z města ráno 18. února (evakuace probíhala do 20. února) *24. únor - o 12:30 SEČ v restauraci Družba v Uherském Brodě (Česká republika) zastřelil 62-letý Zdeněk Kovář osm lidí a následně spáchal sebevraždu *5. až 8. březen - stoupenci militantní organizace Islámský stát zničili archeologické památky na nalezištích starověkých měst Nimrud, Hatra a Dur Šarrukín v Iráku *11. březen - Při požáru nákupního centra v ruské Kazani zahynulo 17 osob. *18. březen - Islámští radikálové zastřelili v tuniském muzeu Bardo 23 turistů, zemřeli i 2 útočníci *20. březen - úplné zatmění slunce (pozorovatelné v severním Atlantiku) *24. březen - pád letadla Airbus A320-200 společnosti Germanwings během letu z Barcelony do Düsseldorfu, při kterém zahynulo všech 150 osob (144 pasažérů a šest členů posádky) na palubě *26. březen - Saúdská Arábie začala vojenskou intervenci v Jemenu. *2. duben - Při útoku na univerzitu v keňské Garissa zahynulo 148 lidí. *13. duben - Byl vyhlášen mikronárod Liberland. *25. duben - o 12:56:26 NST (06:11:26 UTC) vypuklo v Nepálu zemětřesení s momentovým magnitudu 7,8 Richterovy stupnice při kterém zahynulo 8 632 lidí v Nepálu (8471), Indii (130) , Číně (27) a Bangladéši (4) *1. květen - otevřená světová výstava Expo 2015 v Miláně, která potrvá do 31. října *11. květen - olejomalba Les Femmes d'Alger - Version O (1955) Pabla Picassa byla prodána za 179 300 000 USD (včetně poplatků) na aukci Looking Forward to the Past aukčního domu Christie's v New Yorku, čímž se stala nejdražší vydraženou malbou. Nejdražší sochou prodaným na aukci se stala bronzová socha Alberta Gaicomettiho L'Homme au Doigt (1947), vydražena za 141 300 000 USD (včetně poplatků). * 12. květen - o 12:50:18 NST (07:05:18 UTC) vypuklo v Nepálu zemětřesení s momentovým magnitudu 7,3 Richterovy stupnice, při kterém zahynulo 218 lidí v Nepálu (153), Indii (62) , Číně (1) a Bangladéši (2) *24. květen - Andrzej Duda vyhrál prezidentské volby v Polsku *1. červen - Na čínské řece Jang-c'-ťiang při potopení lodi Tung-fang Č'-sing zahynulo kolem 400 osob *7. a 8. června - 41. summit G8 v Německu na bavorském zámku Elmau u města Garmisch-Partenkirchen *17. červen - Při střelbě v kostele v americkém Charlestonu zahynulo 9 lidí. *18. červen - Papež František publikoval svou druhou encykliku Laudato si' *26. červen - Při teroristických útocích v tuniském městě Susa a v mešitě v Kuvajtu zahynulo 67 lidí *30. červen - Při havárii letadla Lockheed C-130 Hercules zahynulo v indonéské Medaně 143 lidí *1. červenec - Lucembursko se ujalo předsednictví Rady Evropské unie *5. červenec - Referendum o záchranném programu 2015 v Řecku *14. červenec - sonda New Horizons se dostala do blízkosti Pluta a jeho měsíců. Tuto oblast bude zkoumat 6 měsíců. *20. červenec - Kuba a SSA navázaly po 54 letech diplomatické styky *31. červenec - Mezinárodní olympijský výbor zvolil za pořadatele Zimních olympijských her 2022 Peking. *10. září - Královna Alžběta II. se stala nejdéle panujícím britským panovníkem. *13. září - částečné zatmění Slunce